Kidnapped: The Isabella Swan Case
by skeletoninme
Summary: When Bella is kidnapped, Edward is the only one who can save her...All human. PLEASE READ! My first try at something like this. Please please please please? :
1. Taken

**I am going to try my hands at a human Twilight story. This will be pretty graphic...Bella is kidnapped, and Edward is her best friend, and may be her only hope...**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter One: Taken**

**Edward PoV**

Ah, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. My best friend. My companion. My everything. And I knew I was in love with her. Knew it. I jus-

"Edward? Is there something wrong? You look confused," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," she teased, nudging me with her elbow. An electric shock ran through my system.

"Er...What?" Real smooth, Edward.

She stopped on the sidewalk we were walking on, and turned to face me. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I know that you were thinking about something! I wasn't born yesterday! I've known you since we were two for Christ's sake! What were you thinking about?"

"I swear, it's nothing," I said as a white van came around the corner and slowed down, as if it were looking for a house number.

"Fine. I won't pry. But trust me, I will find out," Bella promised, and started to walk again.

We had known each other since we were two, and we were now eighteen. Sixteen years. Wow.

"Bella, wait! Come back here! Ugh, come here!" I said, running after her. "I will tell you over a game of Truth Go Fish. Only. How 'bout it? You can stay the night."

She smiled. "Sounds nice. You really do need to learn how to play poker though. You are eighteen, and don't know how to play poker. Oh, the horror!"

0o0o0o0o0o0  
The Cullen household

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie," I said as Bella and I walked into the house. Emmett was Bella's older brother. He was twenty-two. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were twenty-two also. And Jasper and Rosalie were twins.

"Hey, little bro!" Alice called.

"Hey," the rest of them called.

"Yo, Brother Bear! Show Eddie some respect!" Bella said. She was the _only _one who could call me Eddie and get away with it.

"Sorry, Squirt!" Emmett called back.

We took off upstairs.

"So, Eddie, ready to tell me what you were thinking?" Bella said, throwing her bag on my couch, and flinging herself onto my king size bed.

"Not a chance," I replied, climbing on, holding the cards.

"You deal. And no cheating!"

"I don't cheat."

"_Sure_."

I dealt the cards. Dammit. No matches.

"Dammit. No matches," Bella said.

"Ladies first," I said.

"You got any sixes?"

"Nope," I replied.

She drew a card. "Damn."

I smiled. "Do you have a five?"

"_How do you do that?_" she asked, handing me the card.

"I'm just good at knowing things..."

"Eh. Just ask," she demanded, obviously mad that she didn't get to ask.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...Hmmm...What to ask, what to ask, what to ask?" I pondered, making her angrier.

"Just ask the damn question already, Edward!" she fumed.

"Fine, don't be so pushy. Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked, fearing the answer.

She turned fire engine red. "Yes," she whispered so low that I wasn't even sure she said it.

"Do you have any twos?"

"Darn. You got me."

"Yes! Woohooo oooh hooo hooo!" she said, dancing on the bed.

"Sit down and ask already," I said, dreading the question.

"Do_ you_ have a crush on someone?" she asked, surprising me. I thought she would ask what I had been thinking about.

I know I was slowly truning pink. "Yes...," I mumbled.

She looked worried. I wonder why...

"BELLA! I'M LEAVING! ARE YOU STAYING THE NIGHT?" Emmett bellowed up the stairs.

"YEA! I"M STAYING!" she shouted back.

"WHO'S ROOM?!" Emmett demanded.

"EDWARD'S!"

"EDWARD, IF YOU DO ANYTHING, I WILL CHEERFULLY STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!" Emmett shouted.

"OH MY GOD, EMMETT!" I heard a girl yell, and then there was a big _boom_ as something hard no doubt met the back of Emmett's head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he barked.

"SHE'S EIGHTEEN YOU IDIOT! SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS TO!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked at Bella. She was bright red again. I scooted over to her. "Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of morons, anyway," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, big morons at that!" she said back.

"DINNER IS READY EDDIE-KINS!" My sister cheerfully shouted.

"COMING DEAR!" I shouted back.

Bella looked at me, one perfect eyebrow cocked. "Dear? Since when were you two a couple?"

"Oh, I forgot that you've never heard us do that. We started doing that when we were little."

"Oh. Help me off this giant thing."

I stood up, and Bella fell face forward, pitching off the bed.

"AGGHHAA!"

I caught her around the waist, and I noticed she turned slightly pink.

"God, Edward, don't kill the girl," Alice said, standing in my doorway. "Oh. Knock knock!"

"We're coming, Alice, my balance issues just stalled us," Bella said, walking towards the door.

I followed, tailed by Alice, in case Bella fell again, which was very likely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
MIDNIGHT

**Bella PoV**

_"Edward! No!" I screamed, as he was attacked by a giant, russet wolf._

_"Bella! Run!" he shouted back. "Get away from here!"_

_"No, Edward! I can't leave you!"_

_"Bella, go awa-" his words were cut off by a big snapping. The wolf bit him in half._

I shot up, screaming, tears running down my face, and clung onto Edward's leather couch for dear life. "Edward! Edward, no!" I screamed, gasping for breath.

"Bella!" Edward was by my side in an instant. He got on the couch and pulled me up against his bare chest. This was the first time this had happened since I was fifteen. "Shh...It was just a dream..."

"But-you-and the wolf-and he broke you-and he-and I-and-and," I burst into a wave of sobs, my tears dripping onto his chest.

"Shh...Calm down...I'm okay, see?" Edward said, tilting my face up to his.

"Mmhmm. The wolf-it-it killed you. You had left me forever, and it was unbearable. Maybe only a dream, but the pain was still there. Don't you ever leave me. Ever," I said, looking onto his deep green eyes.

He brushed some of my hair back. "Never." Then he kissed my forehead. "Do you want to sleep in my bed, or would that be too uncomfterable? The last time we were in the same bed for sleeping we were twelve."

"No, it's fine."

"Come on. Let's get you some sleep," he said, and then se got into the bed, and i snuggled up against his chest.

"'Night, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**On the way home from school**

**Edward PoV **

As we came onto the street we were on yesterday, the white van came back. I didn't like it.

"Bella, come on. I don't li-"

A loud squeal came from behind us. Two men jumped out from inside the van, wearing ski masks, and grabbed Bella.

"Edward! Hel-"

They covered her nose and mouth with a black cloth. Chloroform must have been on it. Bella went limp.

"Let her go!" I screamed, trying to find something to hit them with. One other man came out from behind me and hit me on the head with a blunt object. Bella was thrown into the van, her dress coming up above her waist. She was completely exposed. The other guy jumped into the van and they took off. I got a good look at the license plate.

EAC190

The wors had just happened. Bella had been kidnapped. Right in front of my emerald eyes.


	2. Missing

**Meh. Damn you all. Read this for fricks sake. -Isabella Alice P.S. Sorry for the past tense thingy...xD**

**Chapter Two: Missing**

**Edward PoV **

_Oh, God. She's been kidnapped. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. _

I blindly pulled out my cell phone and dialed the Forks police department. It took one ring.

"Hello? This is the Forks Po-"

"Help! Isabella Swan! She's been kidnapped! I need to speak to Mr. Swan!" I yelled into the phone, cutting the man off.

"Oh, dear. Give me one minute," he said, and I heard the phone click.

In about one minute, Emmett Swan's voice came out of my cell phone. "Edward! What happened? Did you get the liscense number?"** (Heh, Emmett is the part time police cheif. Charlie and Renee are dead. Car accident on New Year's Eve)**

"Yes, I got it. It's EAC-190."

"Okay, anything else? How did the get my baby sister in there? She has got to be the most stubborn person on Earth!" Emmett asked.

"I think they had some Chloroform on a rag. And when she passed out, they threw he in. And they had on black ski masks, and leather gloves," I told him. "Emmett, I really need to call my parents, and Alice. Oh, God. You have to be with me when I tell Alice. She'll be so upset."

"I promise. Just tell Carlisle for now," he said. "He can handle it better."

"Okay. How long do you think you will be?"

"About an hour. I need to alert everyone else. Thank you, Edward. I'm sure you did all you could." And then he hung up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

CARLISLE'S OFFICE, CULLEN HOUSEHOLD

"Dad? Can I come in?" I asked, opening Carlisle's office door a pinch.

"Come on in. What's the problem, Edward?" he asked, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Bella has been kidnapped. It happened on our way home from school," I said, holding up my hand to keep him from interrupting as his hand went to his mouth. "I called the police right away. Emmett will be coming over so we can tell everyone else."

"Oh, my God, Edward. Are you alright?" he asked, taking my hand as I stared down at my lap.

"No, I'm not. I failed. I tried to save her. And I didn't," I answered, still staring at my jeans.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Now come on, Emmett is probably here."

I followed my father as he walked out of his office and down the stairs. He was right there was Emmett.

"Emmett, where are Alice and Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked.

"Right here," they said, filing into the room, and settling on the couch.

"Now, what do you want to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

I walked up to Alice and crouched in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice...Bella was kidnapped today," I said. Alice's shoulders started to shake, and her hand flew to her mouth. "Shh...Shhh...Calm down. We'll get her back."

"No. No. NO! No no no no no! Not her! She didn't do anything!" Alice sobbed into my chest. Jasper had his arm around her also. Rosalie was sobbing into Emmettt's chest, and Emmett had tears running down his face. Esme had her head buried into Carlsile's chest, and her whole body was shaking. Carlisle had tears running down his face.

"Edward, we're so sorry, but Rosalie and I have to go," Jasper said, standing up and grabbing his sister's hand. "We have a relitave to meet. So sorry."

"Sure, sure," I replied, still holding Alice.

Rosalie surprised me by coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Thank you, Rose. This means a lot."

"You're welcome, Edward." She walked off with Jasper out the door. Everyone turned to stare at me and Emmett.

"Edward, let me go!" Alice yelled, and struggled out of my arms, and took off up the stairs.

"I-I-I'm going to bed," I said, and took off up to my room.

**Please ask for more and read this!**


	3. Alone

**Thank you for once. And I serioulsy don't get why you guys don't read my stories. At all.**

**Chapter Three: Alone**

**Bella PoV**

_Where am I?_

I sat up and my head throbbed madly. I looked around. And panic flooded me instantly.

Bars were on the windows. The door was a cage.

I was in a prison.

In a dress.

I tried to move, but i realized I was shackled to the wall.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. No, where's Edward? Where am-_

My paniced thoughts were interupted as big man wearing a ski mask walked into the room outside of my cage.

"Well, well, well...She's awake," he said, opening my cage.

I whimpered. "What do you want with me?"

"We just want to have some fun, sugar," he said, chortling.

"Where's Edward? What did you do to him?!"

"Aw, your little boyfriend? We drove off, leaving him standing there."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And seaking of him, we need his e-mail address. Just so he knows you're okay."

I gulped. "O-okay. Just get a peice of paper."

He came back a few seconds later with a sheet of paper.

"Okay, it's golden underscore eyes underscore since underscore nineteen oh one at yahoo dot com."

"I'll be back later, sugar," he said, and closed the door.

**Edward PoV**

There was a knock on my door.

"No one is home. Leave a message after the beep. Beep," I said, and shoved my head under my pillow.

I heard the door open, and close, and little footsteps come to my bed. Alice's little pixie head popped up under the pillow.

"Edward, I know you're upset about this. I am too. You saw how I handled it. But, you do not need to beat yourself up over tha fact that you couldn't keep her from getting kidnapped. _It is not your fault._"

"Ally, I feel absolutely terrible because I couldn't save her. For all we know, she could be d-" I couldn't make myself say it.

Alice slapped my arm. "Don't you _dare _think like that! She _is _alive! And we _will_ find her!"

"I'm sorry. I just-I feel so bad. Like I deserve to be the one who was kidnapped. Not Bella."

"I know. Just get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning. Love you, little bro," Alice said, sliding off my bed.

"I love you too, big sis," I said, and rolled over.

**Bella PoV**

_Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Stop it!_

They dug my face into the dirt on the bottom of the cage and kicked me around. My once peach dress was all brown and dirty, and my pale legs were covered in dirt and my own blood.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

They stepped back, and pulled out a digital camera.

"Say cheese!" the bog man said, and snapped the picture.

I just sat there, my eyes wide as saucers, with my legs curled on the floor, and my back up against the grimy wall.

And that's how they left me.

**Edward PoV**

My computer dinged, and said, "You've got mail."

I sat up and groaned. I had a killer headache. I looked at the clock. Four forty five in the morning.

I trudged over to the computer. It was a picture mail. From _weevgoturgurl43_.

I opened the mail and nearly screamed.


	4. The Picture

**Meh. Thanks for all of the reviews...But...Bleh. And there is no need to hunt me down. I am updating now. Grr. And I'm sick. So Bleh.**

**Chapter 4: ? (Bleh. I shall stop naming my chapters. I can't think of any anymore.)**

**EPOV**

_I opened the mail and nearly screamed._

The picture was Bella. Her eyes, wide with horror, blood running down her face from the multiple scratches, the tears and blood mixing, leaving pink tracks down her face through the dirt. Her peach dress all brown and ripped, her legs, curled underneath her. Her arms, shackled to the grimy wall.

_No. Oh, my God, no. Why? _I got up from my chair, and walked to my door, and wrenched it open. I walked into my parent's room. They were asleep. I approached my mother's side. I shook her shoulder. "Mother, wake up. Mother..."

She opened her eyes. "Edward. What's wrong?"

"Wake up father, and come into my room. I need to go wake up Alice," I said, walking out. I turned before leaving. "Whatever you do, do not look at the computer screen."

I headed down the hall to Alice's room. I opened the door. She was curled up on her bed, under the pink duvet. Her spiky hair in a disarray around her calm face. I approached her. "Alice...Wake up...Ally...," I said, shaking her shoulder.

"Edward! Did they find her?!" she said, shooting up.

"No. But I need you to see something. You won't like it. At all. But maybe because you _see things _sometimes, you can get a vibe from the picture," I said, pulling her up.

She gulped. "O-okay."

We walked to my room, where Mother and Father were waiting.

"This is a quite disturbing image. And I have no idea how they got ahold of my e-mail address. But I think you have to see this," I said, walking to the computer, and jiggling the mouse, turning off the screensaver. The image of Bella appeared.

"Oh, my God!" Esme screamed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"My word," Carlsile said, pulling Esme away from the screen.

"Alice?" I asked, turning to face my elder sister.

"Oh. My. God. Bella...No..Those..Those bastards!" she shouted, running to the screen. "I need to be alone," she said, implying she needed to concentrate to get a _vision_.

We all left and went downstairs.

**Sorry it's so short. I am sick, and can't write. Ugh. Next chapter we will surely have more. I promise.**


	5. I know where she is

**Aww. You are so sweet! And thank you to those who told me to get better! And this proves I love you! It's 11:43 pm on a freaking school night! xD**

**On with my disturbing story. XD**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

My head throbbed painfully.

"Mmhh...," I groaned, opening my eyes. It was pitch black in my cell. In what I was beginning to refer to as my hell. I scooched back up against the wall and whimpered in pain. I closed my eyes again. The shackles on my wrists rubbed against the raw skin there. I opened my eyes and looked over to the door and gasped.

Edward was there, staring at me. He walked over to where I was on the floor, and put his hand on my cheek.

He disappeared.

"Agh!" I screamed in frustration. I leaned my head back against the wall and let the tears fall.

**APOV**

After everyone left Edward's room,I turned back to the computer, and the picture. _Oh, Bella. Poor, poor, Bella. She is like my little sister! Ugh. Those bastards. _I sighed, letting out a shaky breath. I proceded to look out the **_little _**window in the horrible picture. There was a building. The front of it read, "Itex Electric Station". (Heh. Itex. Maximum Ride. Yeah.)

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A black and white picture appeared. It started to move and became colorful. A street sign read, "North Goldfinch Avenue", and then you could see a _**huge**_building across from Itex. The building Bella was in.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I stumbled over to the door, wrenched it open, and flung myself down the first flight of stairs to the second landing. I ran down the hallway to the last staircase.

Everyone stared at me as I stopped at the bottom.

"Well?" Edward asked apprehensively.

"I think I know where Bella is."

**Haha. And you all hate me now for leaving you hanging in the dust! xD And yes, I know, SHORT as HELL! Give me a BREAK! It's LATE!**


	6. Going to Bella

**Just so you know, the dance rocked. And yes, I thought about the story all night.  
And I am starting a new story that my friend wrote. Called It All Begins...Will be up tomorrow at the latest! **

**Now, READ THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"I think I know where Bella is," Alice said, looking at all of us. I had my mouth open.

"**_Where_**?!" I asked, frantic. I needed to find Bella, and I needed to find her now.

"Have any of you ever heard of _Itexicon Energy Company_ before?" she asked. We all shook our heads. "Well, there is one on North Goldfinch Avenue, and across from it, is the building that is in the window of that picture. And I had a vision to tell me this. And it's in Port Angeles. Somewhere on the dock area. That was the only confusing part."

I was nearly crying. We had some idea of where Bella was. "Alice, we need to call Emmett, so they can get the police there. And soon," I said.

"Then go do it! Go! Go go go go!" Alice shouted, ushering me out the door to the kitchen with hand motions.

I got up and ran to the kitchen. I picked up the phone. I dialed Emmett's number. After a few rings, a tired voice answered, "Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Edward. We think we know where Bella is," I said, rushing so Emmett could get to the station faster.

"Oh, my God! How do you know?!" Emmett asked, fully awake.

"You know how Alice gets visions?"

"Yes?"

"She saw it. She used the picture-"

"What picture?"

"A picture of Bella was sent to my email account. I don't want you to see it, because if you find her, you will have enough to deal with. The picture was bad enough, Emmett," I said.

"Okay, then. I will go to the station. Does the family want to come?" Emmett asked. He refered to us as his family.

"Yes, I know Alice and I will be going," I muttered.

"But you will need bullet proof vests. You could get shot. These guys have got to be dangerous."

"Okay. Bye, Emmett. I hope we find her," I said.

"Me too, Edward. Me too," he said, and hung up.

I walked back into the living room after hanging up myself, and told everyone.

"I will stay behind," Mother said.

"I will stay with her," Father murmured, stroking her hair.

"Well, I sure as _hell_ am going!" Alice said, standing up. "I am going to change."

"I am going, too. I _have _to," I said. "I feel like it's my fault."

"I understand, Edward. We love you guys. Don't get yourselves killed," Father said.

"Okay. I am going to change too," I said, and headed up to my room.

**Longest chapter yet I think...xD**

**Next chapter up in twenty minutes!**


	7. Oh my GOD!

**As I promised, two chapters tonight!**

**EPOV**

We were riding in the cruiser, Alice next to me in the back, wearing our bulletproof vests. I was nervous. Really nervous.

"How you guys holding up back there?" Emmett asked, looking in the rear view mirror into the back, separated from the front by the plexiglass divider.

"Just fine, but can't you drive any _faster_?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm going 65 and I'm a _cop_. No, can't. And the other guys aren't going any faster either," Emmett replied, staring at Alice.

"Hmph."

I saw the _Port Angeles, 5 miles _sign flash by. I sighed. Not much longer.

"Edward? Did you hear me?" Emmett asked.

"What? No, sorry," I replied, a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. I think I caught that from Bella.

"I said, don't come in at all if we see guns. Do you hear me?" Emmett said sternly.

"I hear you. And I won't. And neither will Alice. Right Alice?"

"Right."

"Alice, whay direction?" Emmett asked, because he was leading the trail of 5 cop cars, that had two cops in each, except Emmett's.

"North, then south, then you turn right on Redbird Run," Alice said simply.

"Okay." Emmett did tese three things, and I saw the North Goldfinch Avenue sign.

"STOP!" Alice screamed. "_Right there_! That's the building!"

We all stopped, and climbed out.

"Now, we don't want the 'nappers to know we're here! So, be quiet!" Emmett said, pulling out his gun.

I heard the sound of eight guns being pulled out. We all started towards the building. Emmett opened the door and we all walked in. It was dimly lit with with gas lamps. Emmett made a signal. They all split up into threes. Except for the two officers, we were all in groups of three.

We took off down stairs. We weren't underground though. Not yet.

"Emmett, this hallway, I know it," Alice whispered, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

We headed down the hall way, and there was a door. Emmett put his finger to his lips, and opened the door. He raised his gun and walked in. "Oh, my GOD!!" We heard him shout.

**AHAAHAHAHAHA! I am SOOO FREAKING evil. 6 reviews and you get the next chapter...xD!**


	8. Oh, Bella

**Oh, my Carlisle! Alex, I am SOOO sorry! My power went out while I was typing the next chapter, and was out until 3 am or so! SOOO sorry! This chapter is dedicated to IsabellaMarieCullen3214! **

**And sorry for the three chapters with no Bella POV, but you will get some BPOV sometime soon!**

**Now, READ!**

**EPOV**

"Oh, my GOD!!" Emmett shouted.

Alice and I looked at eachother and rushed into the room, only to stop, in horror.

Bella was on the floor, covered in dirt and blood. And she wasn't moving. At all.

"Oh, my God. Bella, no!" I whisper-shouted. _No, no, no! She CAN'T BE DEAD! _

There was a gunshot from somewhere up above.

"I will be right back. Stay here," Emmett said, and took off upstairs.

"Edward, do CPR! If this isn't a time for Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation, I don't know what is!" Alice said, trying to unlock the cage door. "Edward! Crow bar!"

I went over to the corner, and got the crowbar, and handed it to my sister. She slammed it on the lock, and it broke open. I rushed into the cage.

"Bella, open your eyes! Come on!" I said, shaking her.

"Edward! _Come on_! CPR!"

I moved her onto her back, and tilted her head up. I opened her mouth, pinched her nose, and placed my lips on hers. An electrical shock went through me. I breathed into her mouth a few times, and then placed my hands on her chest, and pushed. One, two, three. I breathed back into her mouth. I pounded again. She still wasn't waking up. I breathed again. I pounded again.

"Edward, why won't she wake up!?" Alice shouted.

"I don't know! Come on, Bella, wake up!"

I started CPR again.

She started coughing. "E-Edward? Is that really you?" she asked, looking up at me, my face still only inches from hers.

"Oh, Bella!" I cried, pulling her up into my chest. "Alice, we need the crowbar again! Get the shakles off of the wall!"

"Gotcha!" Alice said, and started hacking at them.

"Wh-where's Emmett?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"I'm right here."

We all looked up to see Emmett and two EMT's with a stretcher in the doorway.

--

**BPOV**

I woke up in a white room, with wires connected to me. I looked next to me, and Edward was asleep in the bed beside me. I smiled. But that hurt. I started to cough.

Edward's eyes shot wide open. "Bella! You're awake!" He looked at us, next to each other, and a light pink blush crept us his cheeks. "I-uh-I-I-sorry."

"S'okay. I don't really mind. Why were you there when I woke up?" I asked, confused as to why he was there, above me in my cell.

"Bella, you had stopped breathing. I had to do CPR," he said, running his finger down my cheek. My heart monitor went wild.

"Well, that's going to be _really _embarrassing," I said, and felt my face flush about a million different shades of red.

Edward chuckled. "Bella-"

Emmett barged into the room. "You're awake! Holy-Edward! Gah!"

Edward rolled off the bed onto the floor at Emmett's sudden outburst.

I sat up. "God, Brother Bear! Have some respect!" I growled.

"Ow. Gosh, Emmet. Can't a guy lay next to a girl without getting the third degree?" Edward said, still on the floor.

"Not if the girl is my baby sister!"

"Oh, bleh, Emmett. Shut up," Rosalie said, waltzing in.

"Rose!" I shouted. "How are you?!"

"Fine...Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle are here too. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," I said.

--

After we all visited, and everyone left, Edward stayed. He crawled back in next to me.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied, and fell into a deep sleep.

**One or two more chapters left! Wohooooooo!**


	9. The Outfit

**Two chapters left after this! Sad, I know.-sob-**

Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later...**

**BPOV**

It has been two weeks today since my...ordeal. I am acting better. But I can't stand it when someone comes behind me and touches me. It freaks the hell out of me.

"Bella? Any one home?" Alice asked, waving her hand infront of my face.

"Huh? Oh, what?" Smooth, Bella. Smooth.

"_I said_, "Do you want to go dancing with us tonight?", duh," she said, smirking. "Edward's going. And so is Emmet, Jasper, Rose...And it would be fun if you were there too."

"Fine," I said, agreeing.

"Knock, knock," Edward said, opening Alice's bedroom door.

"Hey, Edward! Bella said yes!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, she got me. And if any of you let me fall, I will gladly strangle you," I said.

Edward chuckled. "I won't let you fall. Promise," he said, holding up his hand.

"Fine. And Alice, if I _do_ fall, I am bringing you and Edward down with me," I mumbled.

"Lunch time!" Esme shouted from downstairs.

"Wohoo!" Alice shouted, and took off out her door.

"Last one out the door is a loser!" I shouted, and ran out the door.

"Why you little!" Edward shouted, taking off behind me.

I ran to the stairs, and of course, I tripped. "AGHAAA!"

But I didn't hit the floor. I felt two arms around my waist. I tried to turn my head, but I couldn't see who had me. I couldn't tell if it was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, or even Carlisle. I felt my feet hit level ground, and I turned. And fell, _again_! The arms caught me again. I looked up and saw two emerald green eyes. "Hi."

"Silly Bella. You've had seventeen years to practice walking, and you stilll haven't mastered it," he said, setting me upright, again.

"Sorry, Edward. It's not my fault! It's and inner ear thing! I think..."

He took my hand and led me down the stairs. Alice stared at us as she stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"We-" she started.

"Alice, shut up," I said, and walked into the kitchen with Edward by my side.

Esme handed us each a sandwich. We sat down and started to eat.

--

"Alice! I am NOT wearing this!" I shouted, standing infront of Alice's bathroom mirror.

"Oh, yes, you are! I went and got this especially for you!" she said, crossing her arms.

"UGH! I _can't_ wear this! Do you _know_ what Emmett will do?! What Edward will say about the back of the shirt? I can't believe you put that on the back!" I growled.

"Rose has him covered! She made him promise not to say or do _anything_! Please!? And you know Edward will freak! That was the point!" She had her puppy dog face on.

"Oh, fine. But if he does _any_thing, you better sleep with your eyes open," I warned.

"YAY!" She clapped her hands and led me out of the bathroom.

**EPOV**

We were all downstairs waiting for Bella and Alice to come downstairs, when Bella stepped out at the top of the stairs. She descended the stairs carefully, and stopped at the bottom.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?" she asked, probably because we were all staring at her, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, as they were currently at a movie.

"No. You look-uh-just fine," I said, trying to find the right word.

Emmett was silent.

Rosalie was gawking.

Alice was glowing.

Jasper was stairing without blinking.

All because Bella was wearing _tight_ black jeans, black one inch heels, and a _tight _black shirt that had a half bitten apple and said _Bite me_. She smirked, and turned. Emmett's eyes bugged out of his sockets. Jasper's eyes were the size of dinner plates.  
The back of the shirt said, _Offical I love Edward Cullen Fan Club Member._

"Oh, my God," Jasper said.

"Holy," Emmett muttered

"Good one, Bella!" Rose shouted.

Gulp. "Uhh...Thank you?" I asked, confused.

Bella bust out laughing. "Come on, Eddie, let's go dancing!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her so we could walk to the volvo. I swear she was purposly shaking her hips.

**Hah ha ha ha hah! Eddie has an issue. And yes, I know, CLUBBING?! But this all falls into the plan. And this causes the happy ending!**


	10. Realize

**The underline, bold, and italicize are for strongly stressed words. STRONGLY!**

**One more chapter! SAD!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Edward was driving the Volvo too fast. "Hey? Where's the fire?" I asked, looking at him.

He mumbled something incoherently. It sounded something like _With the ants. With the ants_? No..._No way_! He did NOT just say what I think he said. I blushed and looked down. **(THINK ABOUT WHAT WITH THE ANTS CAN BE! THINK!)**

"Bella? Are you blushing?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"No...," I mumbled. The car stopped an he put his hand under my chin.

"Yes, you are. Why?"

"Well...Because of what you said..."

He gulped and went bright red. "You-you heard that?"

"Yeah...," I said, looking down.

A loud knock souded on the window. Alice was outside. "Come on!"

"Come on, Edward! Let's go DANCING!" I shrieked.

"Fine. Mrs. Offical I love Edward Cullen Fan Club Member," Edward said, smirking andgetting out of the Volvo.

I climbed out of the vehicle and hit him on the arm.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"You know damn well what," I growled.

"Oh, for the love of God! Get in here!" Alice yelled, grabbing both of us and throwing us onto the dance floor.

--(Because I have no freaking idea what to stick in that part)--

"This is for all of the lovely couples out here tonight! So grab your partner, and dance, baby!" the DJ shouted over the end of _Peice of Me_ by Britney. I blushed and Edward and I looked everywhere but eachother uncomfterably. Edward cracked first.

"Will you share this dance?" Edward asked, looking so adorable with that light pink resting on his cheekbones.

"Sure," I replied, putting my arms around his neck as he placed his on my waist. Edward was the only one who could actually _touch_ me at all in any way since what happened. Not even Emmett or Alice.

_**Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side,  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?**_

I gasped. This song was going through my head lately.Edward started to sway.

**_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me._**

Edward was staring intently at me. And I just stared back.

_**But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple.  
No I can't spell it out for you...**_

If you just realize what I just realized,  
That we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another,  
Just realized what I just realized,  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

I started to whisper the lyrics along with Colbie.

**_"Take time to realize,  
Oh-oh I'm on your side...  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize,  
This all can pass you by,  
Didn't I tell you?_**

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple...  
No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized,  
That we'd be perfect for each other...  
And we'll never find another,  
Just realized what I just realized,  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now."

Edward started to mouth the words back.

**_"It's not all the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you."_**

And in that exact moment, I realized I _do_ love him. And I have for years.

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized**_

If you just realize what I just realized

Ooooooo

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
Realize, realize

The song ended and Edward took me outside onto the balcony that overlooked the street below, and was left of the parking lot. He turned to look out over the street, and I moved next to him to do the same. I vaguely realized how close our faces were. I turned to look at him. He turned to look at me. "Bella...," he whispered, and leaned in. His soft lips touched mine, and fireworks went off in my body.

**AWWW! Toldja that I needed a club thing for it to work! HAH! And soooooooo sorry for not updating! So. MUCH. ALGEBRA HOMEWORK!**


	11. The End

**Okay, sorry as HELL. This is going to have a lot of TIME SKIPS in it.**

**One Year Later...(Bella and Edward have been dating for a year, it's their anneversary)**

BPOV

I sighed, looking over at Edward's sleeping form. We have been dating for one year today, and he has something big planned for us. "Hey there, beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my bare torso. No, we haven't had sex yet, but I do sleep in my bra and a pair of shorts. He sleeps in his 'Bite Me' pajama shorts.

"Hey, Handsome...Good morning," I muttered back, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"A good morning indeed." He kissed my neck, moving down to the top of my bra with his lips.

"Oh, My, GOD! I am _SO SORRY_!" Alice shouted, covering her eyes, and turning around.

Well, there went my peaceful morning.

--**7:30 pm, the Cullen Household**--

BPOV

After dinner, Edward brought me into the living room where Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle were sitting. I was confused. Edward reached into his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. I gasped, and tears came to my eyes. He dropped down onto one knee. Everyone but Emmett gasped. He opened the box and there sat the most beautiful ring in the world. (Picture will be on profile soon) "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever.(From Eclipse!) Will you marry me?"

The tears flowed fully down my face. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

**I got so confused, and didn't know what to do.**

**Thank you so so so so so much. I love you all.**


	12. Sayonara!

**I am so thankful for all of you who have read my story, and I am sorry about how short and confusing the last chapter **

**was, but I had no idea how to end it, so I did what came to me. I have gotten 6605 (dies from happiness) hits on this **

**story. And 99 (dies again) reviews.**

** Words Chapter Reviews Hits c2s Favorites Alerts**

Kidnapped: The Isabella Swan Case66841199660542862

**I am currently in the proscess of making a story where Bella meets Edward while he is out hunting. Will Edward kill Bella because of his instincts, or decide to just walk away? **

**Please review that one too.**

**REVIEW! PLEASEE!**


End file.
